A haystack and bale feeder enclosure is desired that will accommodate a full-size stack initially but will adjust in its shape as the stack is consumed by animals feeding through the side walls of the enclosure. The adjustment in the shape of the enclosure must give the animals continuous access to the remaining stack, all the while maintaining standing stability. A hinge connection between pivotally interconnected sections is necessary that will not become accidentally disengaged through rough handling by cattle feeding at the feeder enclosure.
The feeding of horses requires different feed openings at the feeding stations since the horse when it stops feeding raises its head and then turns its head out of the feeding station rather than backing away from feeder before raising its head. Conventional cattle feeders would injure the horse since the feeding openings have top cross pieces on which the horse would hit its head as it is being raised and the horse could not turn its head before withdrawing from the feeder.